Thank You
by Smart Angel
Summary: Mostly because she was stunned. No one had ever said those words to her. No one had thanked her for anything. Anna was sure the first time she would hear those words would be at the funeral, and it would be something like "Thank you for dying." Oneshort


**Thank You**

She always loved when he said those words. It always made her feel happy to know he appreciated the big and the small things she did for him. She loved hearing his voice saying those words. Every time he said that she had to look away so he wouldn't see her smile.

The first time she heard him saying those words was when they came back from destroying the Oni. She was sleeping at the car of the old man who rescued them. Yoh didn't want to disturb her sleep, so he carried her, bridal style, to her room. Of course, by that time she was awake. But he didn't know that. And she liked the feeling of his strong arms carrying her. Anna was not about to spoil it. He put her in the futon, covered her and said those words.

"Thank you for not hating me after what I did today." And then he left.

At first Anna didn't understand what he was saying. Mostly because she was stunned. No one had ever said those words to her. No one had thanked her for anything. Anna was sure the first time she would hear those words would be at the funeral, and it would be something like _Thank you for dying._

But no. Yoh had thanked her. For something she couldn't help. She could never hate him. She loved him too much. And him thanking her for just not hating him… How could anyone ever hate such a sweet and innocent boy as Yoh?

Then she understood what he meant. He blamed himself for making her suffer during their walk. He blamed himself for being too weak and not being able to save her sooner. What an idiot.

After that he thanked her at every letter they wrote each other. _Thanks for writing back_ or _Thanks for the birthday gift._ Or her favorite _Thanks for giving me one more reason to become the Shaman King._

After they moved together, he didn't thank her as much. Not that she could really blame him. He was the one who cleaned, who cooked, who bough the groceries. He did everything for her. But even if they came less often she still heard them. When she did little things for him. When she changed shampoos for one that she was sure he would like more, or when she would let him sleep late or let him have more time to hang out with Manta and did whatever those two did.

He also thanked her for letting him have one day off. And when she bought him birthday gifts that she was sure he was going to like he always opened that big Yoh-ish smile and said those three words. _Thank you Anna!_

There was, of course, that thank you from the time she returned his oracle-bell. That was followed by one amazing kiss. She always smiled when she thought about that. Not they had never kissed before that. It was just… That kiss was just like the ones she saw in the soap operas. The sunset, the fact that he was feeling depress and then she cheered him up, the way he thanked her and then pulled her to a sweet kiss. It was one of her favorite memories. All memories of Yoh were dear to her.

There were a few that stood out in her mind. The day he came back from the cave, after talking things over with Manta and passing his grandfather's test Yoh asked Anna to have a private talk with her. They walked up to an isolated part of the Asakura property and stayed looking at the stars for a moment.

"Thanks for letting me go inside the cave, Anna." Yoh said, surprising Anna yet again. She looked confused and he gave her a small loving sweet smile and continued "Amidamaru told me how upset you were. And he told me you went to the exit of the cave every night waiting for me. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was going to be hard for you. I should have thought more about your feelings." And Anna understood what he meant. Yohmei told her almost no one came back from that cave; and if they did, they were a different person. Yoh was the only one who ever loved Anna and who she ever loved. It was true she trusted him and knew he was coming back. That was not the problem. She couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to him. She couldn't stand the thought of him coming back… Not himself. She just wanted him to come back soon, so she would know he was alright and that he was still Yoh.

"And I'm sorry for leaving you alone here with my family." He laughed at that. Up until the day they came to Izumo Anna only heard about Yoh's family, with the exception of Kino, in the letters. And with Yoh's family it was the same way. Normally when the fiancée is going to meet her groom's family the two of them did that together. "Thanks for helping me and thanks for being so selfless."

There were three other thank yous that stood out. One was the morning Yoh left to America. They slept together, and in the morning, after Yoh changed he kissed her goodbye. Of course, he thought she was asleep. He whispered to her, thinking she would not hear:

"Thanks for training me all this time. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead by now. I own many things to you, Anna-chan. And my life is one of them. Thanks for being you." And then he left.

Then there was the one from when they got married. It was a small event, only with the Asakura family and their friends. After they were declared Husband and Wife he thanked her in silence. That was the only time she let him see her smile after he thanked her. She was happy because she was finally married to Yoh, she couldn't care less, at that moment, if he saw or not how much she liked to hear those words.

And then there was that special day. The best day of her life. She knew soon would be the second best, and she knew she he would thank her for ever for that day. But she also had to thank him. The day she told him they were expecting a baby he was… He was so happy. He hugged her and spun her around yelling and had a big smile on his face. You could see he was the happiest man on earth at that moment. Anna, of course, was more worried than happy. They were too young! Neither of them had ever a strong presence of a family in their lives! How the hell were they be able to raise their little kid if they didn't had a family to raise them?!

But Yoh didn't care. He hugged her, he kissed her, and, of course, he thanked her. For giving him the most special person for him.

It was one thank you after the other. That day Yoh was feeling depress about being Hao's other half. Yoh was not thinking of himself as a person. He thought he was just Hao. Hao's worst half. A part so worthless that it the lack of it didn't make Hao any less powerful. He felt like he was not a person. That Yoh never existed. Anna made him see that she was wrong. He thanked her for being there for him and for being the best thing that ever happened to him. But Anna could see he was not happy yet. So what she did? She proved he was an entire person by telling him her little secret. The secret she only wanted to tell him after the Shaman Fight was over, as a "_Congratulations for winning the Shaman Fight and, by the way, congratulations, you're going to be a dad!"_

But what instead she told him she was pregnant. She told him that the baby she was keeping safe inside her was his child, not his and Hao's or Hao's. That child was Asakura Yoh and Asakura Anna's son. No one elses. And no matter who Yoh was in the past it didn't change the fact that that child was a parte Yoh and Anna combined, and not Hao's and Anna or Hao's, Anna's and Yoh's.

After he stopped jumping about being a dad and his plan of playing with the child he finally realized what she meant. He let out a few tears. Both because of the sudden awareness that he was his own person but also because he realized that the child was really his. That if it wasn't because of Yoh and Anna the child would not exist. He thanked her for helping him see that.

But now that she was thinking about it… How many times did she thanked him? Anna was always too embarrassed to thank him for all the things in person. She usually just wrote a note and left it somewhere where he could see or the let him have some time off. She was sure he knew she was grateful for all he did for her but…

The only time she ever thanked him in person was after he saved her from the Oni. And she still felt herself blush when she thought about it. It was weird for her, who isn't very used to having people making nice things for her. She wanted him to know how much that meant to her, even if it meant it was going to be the hardest thing she ever did.

It was embarrassing. And it was something she still had a hard time doing it. That's why she made sure he knew she was thankful, but never did in person. To have him see her blushing would be a lot more embarrassing.

But there was a good part about that memory. The look on his face. He looked adorable. Very Yoh-ish. She could replay that expression in her mind over and over again and never get tired of it. And the thoughts he had after that… Yes, she did think he was pervert. In fact, she now _knew_ he was a pervert. And his thoughts only got worst. But the fact that he was happy that she told him _thank you,_ the fact that it made him feel the same way she did when he told her that…

Anna loved seeing Yoh happy. She would love to see that expression again and to know he was feeling that nice feeling she had every time he thanked her.

"Anna-chan." Called the voice of the boy she was thinking about. She turned to look at her husband, with a lazy smile on her face. He was standing at the paper door that led to the yard, where Anna was sitting. "Dinner is ready. I made your favorites… But they are healthy! I can't let you eat junk food while you're carrying Hana-chan." He smiled and started heading towards the kitchen, saying things about the different sweets he was going to buy to Hana once he was born, and how she couldn't get mad at him for taking all her junk food out because he was being a good father.

But Anna just stayed there, watching him. Her face showed no expression. Her big black eyes that were impossible to read to anyone but Yoh were staring at the back at Yoh's head. When he noticed she was not following he turned around, a confused expression on his face.

"Anna? Anything wrong?"

"No." she said, and stood up, walking past him. He started following her, but then she suddenly stopped, making him bump into her.

"Yoh…?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

**Shaman King doesn't belong to me. ****If it did, we would have many YohXAnna moments, and FNU would be longer, and we would have seen more of Redseb and Seyrarm and they would not have died!**

**I hope you liked this one short. ^^ I'm working on writing my first English non one short fic soon. I'm in the middle of the first chapter. ^^ But I will only publish when I'm in the middle of the second chapter. ^^" **

**Please review!**


End file.
